Blue Moon Baby
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: For the sake of helping out a neighbor, Hermione agreed to babysit a set of twins for the day. When she gets caught in the middle of their animosity, it turns into a domino effect of one big humiliating situation.
1. Little Boys Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Plot: For the sake of helping out a neighbor, Hermione agreed to babysit a set of twins for the day. When she gets caught in the middle of their animosity, it turns into a domino effect of one big humiliating situation.**

**This short work was inspired by la z boy who I've worked with on a sequel to a prank fic. And now, I've decided to write a short one here. (M- rating for some nudity)**

**Chapter 1: Little Boys Blue**

"Hermione dear, I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for doing this."

"It's no problem," she said happily. "I'm always happy to help Mrs. Forwick."

Hermione smiled at the woman who once appeared to tower over her, but now seemed small. She still, however, possessed a body as slim as a street light. Mrs. Eliza Forwick happened to be an old friendly neighbor who once lived next door to her parents. Several months ago, before Hermione returned from Hogwarts, she had decided to move a bit further away. Though she was fairly young, she looked a bit old and worn due to the lines on her face and the gray hairs popping up from her brown hair that was pulled back into a bun. It almost made her look a bit like McGonagall. Mrs. Forwick had never been one to ask for favors, but when it came to her boys, she sometimes broke her rule.

"Well, come in and get acquainted with my home then."

Hermione stepped inside and found herself impressed. Though it looked small on the outside, it was quite large inside. It looked to be on the verge of being luxurious with furniture that seemed to be of the finest quality. There were a few expensive looking paintings hanging on the walls and over the fireplace, and a great gold chandelier hanging over the velvet couch. But this look contrasted with the wallpaper that was peeling from the walls, a couple of unidentifiable stains on the carpet, and a few badly repaired chairs and tables. Hermione couldn't help noticing that some of the shelves contained broken items. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that some of her exquisite looking furnishings had scratches or were patched up as if they'd been used.

"I know it might not be the best looking in places, but-"

"Oh, it's alright," Hermione assured her.

"Sometimes I just…can't get around to cleaning. Those boys of mine. Oh, you should meet them. Oscar! Rudy! Come meet your babysitter Hermione!"

From upstairs Hermione could hear heavy footsteps, but she could also hear their voices raised in anger. Within a few minutes two brown haired eight year olds came into view. There was no mistaking their arguing. They were so focused on yelling at one another and not looking down that Hermione was sure they'd end up tripping and falling down the stairs.

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Boys, boys, please...not today," said Mrs. Forwick exasperatedly. She held her fingers against her forehead as if to stop an oncoming headache. "I'm sorry my dear, but these two tend to argue…quite a bit."

Hermione looked at the two as they continued their arguing even as they approached them. She did recall hearing her father's theory that the reason for the move was due to her boys' constant fighting. Her parents admitted having heard them a lot lately before their mother moved them further away from almost everyone.

"That's understandable. Brothers will fight every now and…then." Hermione had dropped her gaze and raised a suspicious brow at the sight of one of the boy's hands, which were blue. When it came to the other boy, there were specks of blue paint on his shirt.

"Yes, but ever since…well, they've really been at each other's throats. What I wouldn't give for their father to be here," Mrs. Forwick reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, is he on vacation or something?" Hermione asked, though she felt she may have been rude to pry.

"You could say that. Boys! Oscar! Rudy! Stop!" They continued to argue. "I had them upstairs in their room, painting. Apparently that didn't make much of a difference to get them to be friendly with one another."

"You did it you lousy git!"

"No I didn't you brainless twit!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Mrs. Forwick's yell startled the twins and Hermione, but it did the trick. They quieted, reluctantly, and looked around. "Now! Hermione is here for you! Hermione, meet Oscar, and Rudy."

She indicated Oscar who had the blue hands and was standing to their left in a green shirt, and Rudy who was standing to their right in a red shirt with the flecks of blue paint. They were as identical as Fred was to George.

"Have you ever dealt with twins before?" Mrs. Forwick asked.

"Yeah, but they were a bit older," Hermione said with a smirk as she thought of the Weasley twins. "Hello Oscar, Rudy. It's nice to meet you."

They tossed each other angry looks before speaking.

"Hi," said Oscar in annoyance.

"Hi," said Rudy in the same tone. "Mom! Oscar ruined my picture!"

"I did not!" Oscar argued. "He ruined mine!"

"Boys…I don't have time for this. You can either settle your disputes yourself, or you won't get anything special when I return home."

"How special?" asked Rudy curiously.

"Never mind. Now I want you to mind Hermione, do I make myself _clear?"_

"Yes mom," they both answered with hanging heads.

"Hermione, could you see me to the door." Hermione followed, leaving the boys out of earshot. "Now, I know you haven't had much babysitting experience, but if you're in need of me, do use the phone in the kitchen. My number's right next to it. They're so focused on fighting, you won't have to worry much. I'm afraid I won't be back until late, so feel free to have anything you want in the cupboards or refrigerator. I owe you so much."

"Thank you. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Have a nice day."

With a nod, and a suspicious look back at her boys, Mrs. Forwick walked away. Hermione closed the door and turned to hear and see Oscar and Rudy resuming their argument.

"You did!" cried Rudy.

"I didn't!" cried Oscar.

"For that, I ought to rip up your undies and burn up those sports posters again!"

"You try it and I'll stick your head in the toilet! You'll be stuck all day and night!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Hermione sighed heavily as she leaned against the door.

"Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought."

**This was meant to be a oneshot, but I decided it's probably best to break it up into chapters. This was the introduction, next, it's on to the fun stuff. So chapter 2, coming soon.**


	2. Blue in the Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Here's chapter two guys! It's nice and lengthy for you.**

**Chapter 2: Blue in the Face**

Hermione clapped her hands together as she approached the bickering boys. They both stopped their arguing and looked up.

"Alright, why don't you two get cleaned up before you get paint on your mother's things," she advised calmly yet firmly.

"You're not the boss of us," Oscar challenged.

"Yeah, you can't tell us that. You're just a kid," Rudy added. It was the first time she had heard them agree, which gave her some hope that the day wouldn't be filled with their hostile yells.

"For your information I'm sixteen, and more than capable of telling you what to do as your babysitter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rudy questioned.

"It means if you defy me, you will be punished. You're supposed to mind me remember." Hermione thought back to Mrs. Forwick's promise that they would receive something special if they were well behaved, which she didn't believe was a proper parenting method for misbehaving children.

"So if we _mind_ you, does that mean we have to mind that you're in our house? Cause I do," Oscar asked in a falsely serious way. Rudy nearly laughed, but because he knew he was supposed to be angry at his brother, he covered his mouth and looked away.

"It means you're meant to do as I say. Now, go clean up."

"But we haven't finished our paintings yet," said Rudy.

"And we haven't eaten," said Oscar. "You just got here. Can't we follow rules later?"

"Hmm, I suppose that's fair," she said thoughtfully. "Alright. If you can stop arguing and work together, you can work on your paintings. After that, you can have lunch."

The boys looked at one another with heavy frowns on their faces.

"Alright," Oscar said with a sigh.

"We promise," said Rudy.

"Good. Go on then."

The boys raced away from her and up the stairs. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"Shouldn't be too bad after all," she said to herself as she made her way to the couch and opened one of the three school books she had brought with her for entertainment.

After ten minutes of reading, she raised her head and took in the spacious living room she occupied. She was reminded of the illusion of the tent that Mr. Weasley had set up at the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione didn't know the Forwicks well enough for her to consider them close neighbors. She had barely caught glimpses of her boys. She didn't mind not knowing much about them, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Mrs. Forwick had failed to mention something very important about the family.

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up! You don't know anything about art!"

Hermione sighed and closed the book.

"I guess it's inevitable," she stated as she got up and headed for the stairs. As she climbed, she considered the best method for this situation. After hearing them exchange a few choice words, she heard a door slam loudly.

Hermione made it to the top floor and found Oscar banging on the closed door and yelling.

"Let me in! You thickheaded a-"

"Excuse me," Hermione said loudly. "I thought you guys promised to get along."

"It's him not me!" Oscar cried while pointing at the door. Hermione moved him aside and made to open it, but it was locked.

"Rudy! It's Hermione. Open up."

"Is Oscar still out there?" he cried.

"Yes, and you promised you two would get along, now open this door, or you'll get a time out!" When he didn't, she resorted to bringing up their mother's bribe. "Remember what your mother said? You won't get anything special."

There was a click and Hermione was able to walk into a room that looked like a tornado made up of paper, paint, and paintbrushes had hit it. There was more paint tossed onto both of the twin's bed than there was on the canvases on the easels.

"Wha…what happened!"

"Oscar started it! He insulted my painting."

"Only because you stole my green paint! Octopuses aren't supposed to be green anyways."

"They can be whatever color I want," Rudy countered.

"Both of you, stop this at once!" Hermione commanded. "You've broken your promise to get along, so you will just have to clean up this room, and you're going to do it now."

"What!" Rudy cried indignantly.

"You've got to be kidding," said Oscar.

"I'm not, and I'm going to stand here until you clean everything up. Go."

Oscar reluctantly wandered in with his head hung, much like Rudy's, and prepared to share the task. Hermione stood in the doorway with her arms folded, watching. After a moment, she glanced up at the canvases. Both of the boys had created similar works involving a boat on the waters. Oscar's was more of a finger-painting (which explained his blue hands) and depicted the scene at night with what Hermione guessed was a smiling mermaid in the water. Rudy's painting with the green octopus was partially ruined by Oscar's big splat of red paint in the corner, but she could see his attempts at fixing his work.

For the moment it was quiet as the boys continued their work in peace, leaving Hermione to wonder why they couldn't get along. After all, they seemed to have a shared interest in painting and depicting a similar image.

* * *

Once the boys had managed what became an hour of cleaning, they had settled down to sandwiches in the kitchen. Hermione decided to have her lunch along with them at the table. Though they sat side by side, they hadn't fought.

"See, you two can get along," Hermione commented.

"Do you have a twin sister?" Oscar asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"No, but if I did I guarantee you I wouldn't be arguing like cats and dogs."

"Anyone who doesn't have a brother or sister says that," Oscar commented.

"I'm done eating. Can I go back to my room and finish painting?" Rudy asked as he pushed his empty plate away. Hermione observed him carefully.

"I suppose so. But when you've finished, you'll both make time for reading."

"What? Why?" asked Oscar.

"Because your mom told me earlier that she would appreciate it if I had you do some reading." Oscar and Rudy frowned at her, but Hermione was firm on the issue.

"Fine," said Rudy as he got up and left, leaving his brother to finish his meal.

"Can I ask you something?" Oscar asked as he settled his big brown eyes on her.

"Sure you can," said Hermione kindly.

"Are you, really just some girl?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked heatedly.

"You know. Are you special or something. Rudy told me he's seen people do _special_ things. Impossible things. So, are you?"

Hermione gave nothing away in her expression. Being that the Forwicks were a normal muggle family she saw no reason to bring her wand, but it seemed the boys had already somehow become suspicious of her anyways.

"Yeah, I really am, just some girl."

Oscar looked disappointed to hear this and he dropped his gaze.

"Alright I'm done. Can I go upstairs and play?"

"Only if you promise not to fight with Rudy."

"But he…," he started to argue, "oh alright then."

He pushed his plate aside and hurried up the stairs. Hermione gathered up the empty plates and dumped them in the sink, then proceeded to wash them. When she finished, she returned to the living room to read.

"Oscar, come here!" Hermione heard Rudy yell from upstairs.

"What for?" she heard Oscar yell back.

"I want to show you something!"

"What?"

"Just come here!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why!"

"Cause you're a twit!"

Hermione sighed and closed her book.

"Guess I can't expect to read any of this without peace and quiet," she muttered as she got to her feet. Once again, she marched her way upstairs. "Is it too much to ask you two to get along?"

When she reached the top she found Oscar standing a few feet away from his room. It had seemed that Rudy had locked him out yet again. Hermione walked up to the closed door.

"What's the problem now?" she cried through the door.

"There is no problem!" Rudy yelled back. "I just want Oscar to come in here!"

"I'm not coming, cause you're a twit!" Oscar cried.

Hermione shook her head as she opened the door.

"Listen, you two-" She never got to finish her words as a pile of white powder fell upon her head. She was covered from head to toe. For a minute, everyone was so stunned that no one spoke, then laughter rung out loud and clear, but it was only coming from Rudy and Oscar.

"Did…did…did I say twit?" Oscar asked between laughs, "I meant…genius."

He stepped past Hermione and stood next to his brother as they laughed.

"Actually…I meant it for you," Rudy admitted as the giggles overtook him.

Hermione shook as much of the powder as she could from her head and dusted off the rest from her clothing.

"What, was that?" she demanded to know as she started to cough.

"I think you'll find out in a few seconds," said Rudy.

Hermione found he was right as a horrible itchy sensation began on her scalp. Naturally she reached up to scratch it, but she quickly found that scratching was doing very little to make it go away. The itchiness seemed to increase and was now traveling down her body. Hermione was putting on quite the humorous show for the boys as her fingers moved across her chest and down her arms, over her stomach, then back to her head and even onto her butt. She didn't know what to scratch first. She was hopping all around using her fingers to attack herself and giving the impression that this was a new dance.

The boys continued to laugh and actually doubled over as Hermione hit the floor and started a backwards snake like movement across it as she tried to use the carpet as a backscratcher.

"Rudy…you're…going to pay…for this!" she cried. She was rolling across the floor as she tried scrubbing her arms into the ruff carpeting.

"Like I said," he said in between laughs. "I didn't mean it for you."

"Better her, than me," said Oscar.

"UGH! I can't take it!" she cried.

"Why don't you, take a shower then? Wash that stuff off," Oscar suggested.

Despite not having any other clothes to wear, she decided it was her best bet. She leaped to her feet and hurried to the bathroom. The ring of laughter seemed to follow her all the way.

Once inside, she slammed the door shut and started stripping off her clothes. Then she quickly searched for a bath towel.

"Hopefully Mrs. Forwick will, understand," she said to herself in-between her continuous scratching. She turned the knobs and hopped in. The lukewarm water was slowly providing relief as it cascaded down her head. Hermione released a sigh of relief. "That Rudy…whether it was Oscar, or me…I'm going to…"

The pressure in the shower started to drop to the point where the water stopped flowing altogether.

"What?" She started tapping the showerhead and turning the knobs on and off. "Mrs. Forwick didn't mention anything about a, plumbing problem."

Just when she was considering dressing and asking the boys, the shower started making a _glunk, glunk, glunk_ sound and even shook against the wall. Then the showerhead trembled and fell to the bathtub floor. Hermione moved closer to inspect the end when it suddenly erupted with a thick stream of blue goo.

Hermione stumbled back as the shower blasted her with the slimy substance that had the consistency of heavy pudding. The flow was moving so fast that she couldn't escape. She stumbled and caught herself. Though she couldn't exactly see, she did feel that the tub was filling up fast enough to cushion her near fall. The problem was, it made it impossible for her to move out of the way of the continuous pour that seemed to go on forever.

It did eventually stop, but not soon enough for Hermione who was covered to the extreme. She could almost be mistaken for a swamp monster if the goo hadn't still allowed a bit of her body shape to show, but it would have been easy for anyone to mistake her for not being human. Not a sliver of her skin showed. The goo made her bulky and heavy looking. She desperately tried to wipe away as much as she could from her face while spitting out the amount that had made it in her mouth.

"Those…I'm gonna…" She was so angry she screamed.

Listening to the scream with their ears pressed against the bathroom door was Oscar and Rudy. Oscar was grinning and started to laugh.

"What happened?" asked Rudy.

"Something that I meant to happen…to you," he said in-between giggles.

"Oh, what?" Rudy asked excitedly.

"You'll see."

"Is it good?"

"It's, good," Oscar assured him with a mischievous grin. Rudy looked thoughtfully at his brother before grinning.

"I guess this makes us even," Rudy decided as he extended his hand.

"I guess it does," said Oscar as he shook it. "Come on, the fun's just beginning!"

With that, Oscar ran off with Rudy happily trailing behind him.

**Originally either Rudy or Oscar was going to threaten to use itching powder on the other toward the end of the first chapter when they were arguing, but I switched it up so it could tie with something that comes later. So, the itching powder became the first trap Rudy wanted to use on Oscar, but Hermione stepped in it instead. The same goes for Oscar's shower trap. So it seems these mistakes have brought the two brothers together. And now that they are working together, what does it mean for Hermione?**

**Review and tune in for Chapter 3 to see!**


	3. Creature from the Blue Lagoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Okay guys, here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Creature from the Blue Lagoon**

Once Hermione had managed to regain control of herself, she desperately tried shaking the blue goo off her arms. When that didn't work she resorted to wiping it off. She quickly found her attempts weren't doing much good. It was as if enough time had passed for it to adhere better to her skin.

"What…is this…stuff?"

She groaned as her frustration built. And just when she felt she could be making some progress, the shower began to tremble and make that _glunk, glunk, glunk_ sound. As soon as she looked up, another eruption occurred and she was splattered with more of the blue goo. It made no difference how much she had managed to wipe off as the new pour added to her blue covering. She tried to wiggle out of the way, but the goo in the tub had become thicker upon her simply sitting in it for too long.

Once the pour stopped, Hermione had to start all over on clearing her face.

"I've got to…get out…of here…before I…turn into the…blob," she grumbled, "then I can…kill which ever…one of these boys…did this!"

She grabbed the edge of the tub and proceeded to stand. It was a struggle for her just to try and pull one leg loose from the muck in the tub. It was like glue now, which stretched to her leg as it attempted to pull her back. Once one foot was free, she used all her might to pull out the other one. She momentarily felt guilty for staining Mrs. Forwick's rug, but when she thought of Oscar and Rudy, the guilt went away.

"She'll, understand."

Hermione now stood outside the tub where the goo was left behind, yet when she looked down at her body she felt she was somehow wearing most of it. Since it covered her so thickly it almost didn't look like she was completely naked. Still, she knew she couldn't go traipsing up to the boys with nothing on, but she certainly couldn't put on her old clothes. So with that in mind, she grabbed the beige bath towel and wrapped it around herself. She hated that it added a bit more weight to her body, but it wasn't so much that she couldn't move quickly enough.

"Alright, those boys are dead," she declared as she opened the door and stormed out. "Oscar! Rudy!"

They were nowhere in sight. She crossed over to their bedroom, but they weren't there.

"Must be downstairs, laughing at me," she decided.

She slowly started heading down the stairs, all while keeping an eye out for the twins and leaving blue footprints behind herself.

She made it all the way down without seeing a sign of them. It had been a difficult journey due to the incredible stickiness of the goo. She checked in the kitchen, but they weren't there. Confused, she made her way towards the living room and stopped short of the entrance. The silence was unnerving.

"I wonder where they could be?" she wondered aloud as her gaze drifted all around.

"Right here!"

Hermione turned in time to see Oscar and Rudy pop up from the couch. She barely caught sight of the plastic balls in their arms, before Rudy yelled "Launch!"

Their arms became cannons as they pelted her with the balls.

"It's the creature from the blue lagoon!" Oscar shouted as he furiously threw them. "Destroy her!"

"She'll take an awful lot of cannon balls to take down!" cried Rudy.

"That's alright, as long as she goes down!"

Hermione did her best to block and cover, but the balls were hitting their target. And being that she was still covered in the sticky goo, the balls tended to stick to her as opposed to simply bouncing off.

"Stop it you brats! I order you to stop!"

But they didn't stop. They simply laughed as they continued to pelt her to the point where she looked like some blue creature with various colored spots, made so by the different colored balls.

"I'm all out of amo!" cried Rudy.

"Quick! Get the guns!" shouted Oscar.

"You're not getting anything," Hermione countered, "You're going to fix your mother's shower, and then you will-"

But Hermione didn't get a chance to explain the punishment part as both boys started to run.

"Come back here!"

The chase was on as Hermione chose to follow Oscar around the corner and into a hall. At this point, she wasn't the least bit aware of the mess she was making by tracking the blue goo all over Mrs. Forwick's floor. She was just concerned on keeping her towel up which had, long ago, been soaked up by the blue substance so that she looked fully blue as opposed to a blue girl wrapped in a beige towel. It was still so thick on her body that she couldn't run as fast as she would have liked, but she managed well enough. She still had no idea what the stuff was, and she couldn't deny being a bit concerned over what it was doing to her skin.

"I said get back here! Oscar!" She shouted as he continued to run. Every now and then one of the balls on her legs would fall off and trip her up, but she would quickly regain her balance and keep going.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked as he looked back at her. In response she growled, and he laughed. "I didn't mean it for you. I meant it for Rudy."

"You were the one who told me to take a shower!" she accused.

"Clearly I'd forgotten what I'd done in there!"

Hermione fumed as she kept up the pace behind him. She followed him in and out of his parents' bedroom and other extra rooms before he took her on a route back to the living room.

"You couldn't have possibly set that up so quickly, unless-" she stopped her words as she thought of the sight of his blue hands when she first saw him. "Were you really painting, or were you setting this up the whole time?"

"Both!" Oscar shouted back at her as they circled into the kitchen. "I finished up after lunch."

The explanation sounded reasonable enough, yet Hermione felt there was still an answer missing. She put it aside as she made to grab the boy, but he slipped by and started charging up the stairs. Hermione stopped right before them, bent over and panting. Though she managed to perform some type of run on the ground floor, she was certain she couldn't take the same energy up the stairs. The running combined with the weight of the goo tired her out. She looked up and saw Oscar waving at her before disappearing around the corner. She growled and began to climb.

"When I get through with you, you're going to be the one in this stuff," she muttered.

When she made it to the top, she saw no sign of the boys. She moved further along and was suddenly surprised as the spare door in front of her popped open. Rudy and Oscar had appeared, loaded with large water guns which they sprayed immediately, on her. Hermione was so stunned by the assault that she barely realized that it wasn't water they were shooting at her, but blueberry juice.

"Yeah, get her!" Oscar cried.

"Send her back to the lagoon!" Rudy shouted.

The streams of juice were coming so fast and heavy that it was driving her to move backwards as she desperately tried to block it.

"You…stop!...I'm…gonna…ahh!"

Hermione didn't know what she had tripped over, but it caused her to fall to the floor. She hadn't realized until it was too late, that she had fallen close to the edge of the stairs. With one wrong move on her part, Hermione found herself beginning the awful roll down the stairs. She screamed the whole time and tried to stop her rolling, but the goo kept sticking her arms and legs together, preventing such actions. The plastic balls loosened and began falling off her body, bouncing all around her like popping popcorn.

Somewhere in the rolling, she felt the towel snag and her body rolled right out of it. Hermione screamed even louder as her naked body landed at the bottom of the stairs, stomach side down. The ring of laughter continued in her ears, and if she wasn't mistaken, she even heard the sound of a high five being made.

"That, was awesome!" cried Rudy.

"It's so much better when these things aren't planned," said Oscar as they both stared down at her from above.

Slowly she made it to her hands and knees. When it dawned on her that she wasn't wearing a towel, she quickly wrapped her arms around herself. The goo was still so thick on her body that she didn't appear to be quite naked, but knowing that she was made the difference to her.

"My towel! Where did it-"

"Looking for this?"

She looked up the stairs to see Rudy waving it by the tip.

"Monsters don't wear towels," Oscar informed her.

"Give it back now!"

"Alright, alright, don't be a baby about it," said Oscar as he snatched the towel away from Rudy who looked disappointed to see that the game was over. Nonetheless, Rudy followed him slowly down the stairs.

When Oscar reached Hermione, he stopped and smirked.

"What are you on about?" she asked. Oscar tossed a look at Rudy and smiled.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just, if it weren't for you, Rudy and I would still be at each other's throats."

"Yeah, we would've been the ones covered in that stuff," said Rudy.

"I'm so thrilled," said Hermione sarcastically.

"You should be, for helping bring us together," said Oscar.

"Well, since we're all being so polite with one another, why don't you be polite and give me that towel," Hermione said through forced calmness.

"Gladly," said Oscar as he started to move it towards her, but then he snatched it away at the last second, "when you're defeated!"

They laughed as they quickly hurried out of her sight.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she grumbled as she gave chase yet again.

The boys had her running several laps around the house. Whenever there was enough of a gap between them, the boys would take the balled up towel and toss it to one another as if they were playing a simple game of catch. When Hermione managed to catch up, they started to run again. They went in and out of the kitchen, spare rooms, and living rooms.

Soon, Hermione was forced to stop when she lost sight of them.

"Yoo-hoo! Hermione!" she heard Oscar cry.

She turned in the direction of the back door where they were standing. Hermione made to run, but they made it through first and slammed the door on her. She had no thought about running outside, butt-naked. She only wanted to get her hands on their throats.

She made it a few steps outside, before her fast moving feet landed on something familiar to her. It was a skateboard that her gooey feet had stuck to, and it was moving fast from her momentum. What was scarier was what it was moving her towards—a giant swimming pool she did not know the Forwicks possessed.

Hermione screamed and flailed her arms. She didn't have the chance to jump as the skateboard hit something that made it suddenly stop and she went flying towards the water. The splash that followed was huge and brought much delight to the boys.

Hermione moaned with exhaustion as she floated to the top. Much, of the blue goo was now floating around her after having been washed away by the water. She turned slowly in the water to face the laughing boys.

"Looks like we returned the creature back to her lagoon," Rudy noted.

"We sure did," Oscar agreed.

**Alright, one more chapter to go. Don't think Hermione's out of the woods just yet.**


	4. Blue Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song 'Blue Moon'.**

**Okay guys, this is the final chapter. I'm glad to all of you who kept up with this story. So this is the nice lengthy conclusion. What will Hermione do? Will the boys get busted? By the way, this chapter is really the reason the story is titled 'Blue Moon Baby'. **

**Chapter 4: Blue Moon**

Hermione huffed angrily as she swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Wait…just you wait, until I get out of here!" she grumbled. "I'll make you, go through…everything I went through."

"I don't think there's enough itching powder left," said Rudy.

"Or my blue goo," added Oscar.

"Besides that, I don't think a monster from the blue lagoon's allowed to get us back," said Rudy, causing Oscar to laugh.

Hermione made it to the edge and began pulling herself back up.

"Wait til your mother hears about this! Then you're gonna…"

She had been so distracted by the incident and her anger, that she hadn't noticed until now just how exposed she was at the moment. Chasing the boys around the house with nothing but thick blue goo on her person hadn't made the biggest impact on her as she had at least been covered up. But now, all of it was floating in the pool, and there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that she was completely naked. The only thing that goo had left behind was its coloring which had completely dyed all of her skin, including her hair, blue.

Hermione hunched over and did her best to try and cover her body with her hands as the air rang with Oscar and Rudy's laughter.

"Now she looks like a smurf!" cried Oscar as he doubled over in joy.

"All that's missing, is the white dress and hat," added Rudy who was laughing just as hard.

While the boys were distracted with their laughing, Hermione took a moment to rub at the blue coloring on her skin.

"It won't come off!" she cried. "It didn't even come off in the water!"

"They don't call it _True Blu Goo_ for nothing," said Oscar.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"Fred and George are the best."

"What! How do you know Fred and George?"

"Our uncle took us down Diagon alley and we saw their shop," said Rudy.

"Yeah, he wanted to show us where we'd be going to get our _school _supplies when it's time for us to go," said Oscar.

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"But…but you're muggles, I mean, normal," she argued. "You mean all this time you've been wizards?"

"Hey how bout that," said Oscar as he turned to Rudy, "she knows about magic."

"Our powers came in months ago. Guess mom forgot to share that much," said Rudy.

"Well she _is_ supposed to be _just some girl_," Oscar said as he turned to him. "She even said so herself."

"She's got to be a witch if she knows about magic," said Rudy. "You suspected her."

"And I suspected you," Hermione muttered more to herself then the boys as she stared at them. It was no wonder why they had moved out of the neighborhood. Their powers had come in and Mrs. Forwick clearly didn't want anyone to catch wind of it. There was also the fact that their home looked abnormally large from within when it looked so small on the outside. She didn't fully hold it against Mrs. Forwick as she would have considered her to be a simple muggle girl. She was pulled out of her thoughts as a quick breeze tickled her bare skin. She hunched back over in an attempt to continue hiding her nudity.

"None of that matters right now! I want my clothes!"

"None of that matters?" said Rudy as if he was outraged. "You're a witch! When mom finds out, I'll bet she'll let you be our official babysitter from now on. She was so worried about having a muggle sitter, but now that we've got you it won't be a problem."

"If you think I'm babysitting you again, you've got another thing coming! Now fetch me my clothes!"

"Maybe it will be a problem," said Oscar with a smile. "She seems a bit thick."

"You've had ample time to go fetch your own clothes you know."

With the sick realization that Rudy was right, she made a mad dash towards the door. She completely missed the skateboard that was in her path and ended up tripping over it. She fell to the ground with a thud. She raised her head up and saw the boys leering at her.

"Aww Hermione, why so blue?" asked Oscar.

She growled as she made to push herself back to her feet. The boys scrambled away and dashed inside. By the time Hermione reached the glass door, they had locked it.

"Open this door! Right now!"

"What? I'm sorry, what?" Oscar asked as he cupped his hand over his ear as if he was partially deaf. Rudy burst into laughter.

"You heard me! You open this door right now!"

"But we've decided to get your clothes, it would only be right," said Rudy. They then hurried away, leaving her completely alone, and still completely bare.

"HEY!" She backed away a bit and took in her reflection in the glass. "I really do look like a smurf." There wasn't a speck of her natural skin color to be seen.

She reframed from yelling anymore, least she alert anyone nearby. She couldn't imagine anything worse than being seen by more people.

"I've got to find something to cover with." She looked around, but the only thing she spotted was a lawn chair and a large beach ball. Desperate, she grabbed the ball and held it in front of her. She cringed at the idea of traveling to the front door, but she feared it may be her only choice. Then again, it was highly possible the boys wouldn't open the front door either. Frustrated, she sank to the patio's floor. "I should've brought my wand."

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting in misery before she heard the boys calling to her.

"Oh Hermione!"

She looked around. The voices were coming from around the corner of the house. She stood and cautiously walked forward. Oscar and Rudy had definitely found another route to the backyard.

"Going to the beach?" Rudy asked as he took in the beach ball she still held before her body.

"Don't forget to bring a towel," said Oscar as he waved her ruined bath towel in his hand. Hermione growled and bared her teeth like a wild animal.

"Give me that towel!"

She went charging at them like an angry bull, but neither of them made a run for it. When the space between them decreased significantly, Hermione tossed the ball aside so she could grab the only source of clothing they had brought. At the last minute, Rudy grabbed the other end of the towel and they both jumped aside so that only the middle of the towel was in Hermione's path.

She was given no time to change direction to either boy as her body hit the towel. The boys held onto their end tightly and pushed back as Hermione ran into it. The effect was like pulling back the pad of a slingshot as Hermione went tumbling back and hit the ground. Hermione felt momentarily breathless. She didn't move as the boys moved closer and looked down at her.

"What do we do with her now?" asked Rudy. In response, Oscar dipped into his pocket and blew a glittery dust from his hand onto her face. Hermione's eyes fluttered before they closed.

"Found some old sleeping powder of mom's," Oscar explained. "Didn't know that's what that was until I accidently fell asleep from it. I been keeping it in case I needed it."

"For me," said Rudy in a slightly bitter tone. Oscar shrugged.

"Who knows what other wizarding stuff she's been hiding from us."

"Well, we won't have to worry about her keeping wizarding stuff from us anymore, now that we're wizards," said Rudy. "Think of all the things we pulled on each other. They could've been much better with magic."

"It's not too late," said Oscar as a smirk lifted his lips. "Mom's been hiding a lot more things besides sleeping powder."

"What things?" Rudy asked curiously, causing Oscar's smile to widen.

* * *

Mrs. Forwick rummaged in her purse for her keys as she approached the walkway to her house. It was already evening and she was eager to get a hot meal on the table for her boys. She also didn't want Hermione to have to babysit any later than was necessary.

"I hope everything went alright," she muttered to herself as she walked and searched. "She didn't…call, so…it must have been alright."

She pulled out her keys and slowly unlocked the door.

"Hermione! Oscar! Rudy! Mommy's home!" she frowned when no one came to greet her. She moved further into the house. "Everyone, I'm…"

The sight of blue footprints, specks of blue paint, and toys balls scattered about froze the rest of her words in her throat.

"What in Merlin's…" Mrs. Forwick hurried up the stairs while carefully avoiding the mysterious gooey looking footprints. "Hermione! Boys! Are you up here?"

There was no sign of them anywhere. Instead she saw signs of juice staining the carpet near the edge of the stairs. There was white powder near the entrance of the boys' room. She didn't focus on that for too long as her eyes drifted to the footprints that were leading into the bathroom.

Mrs. Forwick grabbed her chest in shock at the unsightly mess in her bathroom, which was clearly the source of the mysterious blue. She didn't dare touch the buildup in the tub.

"What in the…BOYS!"

She turned away and hurried down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, music reached her ears. It was coming from outside. She turned the corner and headed towards the back. Through the back door she could see the boys gathered under the tree. Above them, but not directly on top of them, there was something large, and round, and blue rotating in mid-air. The music happened to be coming from an old phonograph they had dragged outside and placed next to the tree.

"What in the world?" Mrs. Forwick's frown deepened as she slowly walked towards the door and stepped outside. The lyrics of the song were clearer now.

'_Blue moon_

_You saw me standing, alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own'_

"What is going on here?" she asked as she approached the boys who were so busy staring up at the blue thing and laughing that they didn't notice her coming. They stopped laughing at once and spun around.

"Mom, you're back!" cried Rudy.

"Did you bring us something special?" asked Oscar.

"I said I would if you settled your disputes."

"And we did. We've really been getting along," said Oscar as he laid an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"If that's the case, then how come my house is ruined with blue paint, and powder, and toys, and juice?"

"It wasn't our fault," said Rudy. "It was all Hermione's doing."

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she? Don't tell me she's left you two alone," she said with much anger in her voice.

The boys stifled a laugh and Oscar pointed up.

"She's been with us the whole time."

Mrs. Forwick raised her head and gasped as she truly took in the sight of the blue thing high above them that was quivering softly and seemed to be moaning. At first she really didn't understand what it was. It looked like a large ball with a crack running down the center.

"You might not want to stand directly under it," Oscar advised as Rudy broke out into a fit of giggles.

Mrs. Forwick stepped aside and gasped as she realized what she was looking at. It was a very blue Hermione, and the round ball with the crack in it happened to be her bare naked butt rotating around on an invisible spot. Somehow the boys had her positioned in a kind of fold where her straight legs were pulled forward to meet her chest. She assumed Hermione's arms were wrapped around her legs to keep them close. It was hard to tell as a towel had been wrapped around her upper portion, hiding her arms and how the boys had tied her to herself. She was, however, able to see Hermione's head and the gag that had been placed in her mouth. There was nothing to show how Hermione was hanging in the air, but Mrs. Forwick knew right away it was some kind of levitation power as opposed to invisible wires.

"Merlin's beard." Hermione stared down at her with pleading eyes as she mumbled into her gag. The song _Blue Moon_ continued to play. Mrs. Forwick didn't need any help in understanding why the boys had chosen that particular song. "What…what…how? What's going on here? I thought you boys had given up pranking your sitters long ago."

"We have," said Rudy. "She just happened to walk in on what we set up for each other. It was the only way we knew how to settle our disputes."

"It's not our fault she didn't see them," said Oscar.

"And did you think you would honestly get away with this?" Mrs. Forwick asked angrily as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Well, it did help us to get along and, work together," said Oscar. "You should be proud of that mom."

"Not only that, but she's a witch, just like you mom!" cried Rudy.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Forwick asked while raising an eyebrow. Hermione continued to moan and wiggle above them.

"I always knew there was something funny about her. She knows about magic," said Oscar.

"And so you risked pulling out things you received from Diagon alley to prove it?"

"No, it's like Oscar said. She walked into those things."

"Boys," she paused to sigh and raise a hand to her temple, "I told you not to go seeking out any magical relics or playing with those silly toys you bought from your trip. I knew I shouldn't have let your uncle take you so soon. You're too young to be playing with magic. Do you want to get us in trouble! Your father hasn't even fully accepted what you are yet."

At this the boys frowned in annoyance.

"Well, I expect he'll feel differently when we come back from Hogwarts all powerful."

"That's years from now," she nearly yelled. "And you wouldn't be allowed to use anything you learned at school back here. Especially not on your babysitters, now take her down this instant!"

Rudy and Oscar traded a look.

"Well, it wasn't our magic, it was a trick from the joke shop," said Oscar.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we don't know how to undo it," said Rudy.

Mrs. Forwick sighed heavily and pulled out a hidden wand and pointed it up at Hermione. Hermione gave a gasp as she started to drop, but at the last minute her bare bottom hit the grassy ground gently. Mrs. Forwick used her wand to keep her upright as she started to undo the towel. She gasped and even blushed when she saw just how bare Hermione was. The boys started to laugh, which angered their mother.

"Both of you, turn your backs! Right now!" They stifled their giggles before turning their backs to give Hermione the privacy they hadn't given before. She then turned to the ropes that had been used to bind her arms around her legs and began loosening them. "I don't know how you got into this situation Ms. Granger, but I hope you'll be able to explain. You're not hurt are you?"

The last thing she removed was her gag. Hermione scrambled to grab the towel and throw it around her body.

"Hurt! If you mean physically then no. Not anymore. But those two…those two…," Hermione was so angry she didn't know what to say first. She decided to start with the first surprise. "They're wizards! You're a wizard, I..I mean a witch, and you didn't tell me."

"I could say the same about you," said Mrs. Forwick with a slight smile. "I assumed you were a muggle just as you assumed we were. Yes, I am a witch married to a muggle, but I didn't expect my boys to obtain powers after all this time. When they did, well, I'm sure you figured out the rest."

"Magical itching powder, magical goo, levitation. Even if you didn't feel it necessary to tell me what kind of boys and things you had in your house, the least you could have done was to tell me they were pranksters." A part of her was scolding herself for becoming so angry with an adult, but at the same time she felt she had every right to nearly yell at the woman who was doing a good job of remaining calm.

"They're father made them give it up after they pulled it on a babysitter long ago," she explained. "And after that they'd been so distracted by fighting with one another and becoming wizards that they haven't bothered to do such things since. Look, I am very sorry for what they did to you. I mean, they are boys, and you can understand that they can get out of control."

"No boys should ever get out of that much control," Hermione countered. Oscar and Rudy started laughing. She turned to them and shot them the death glare. In response, Oscar started mouthing the words to the song that was still playing. Seeing that Hermione was becoming even more flustered by them, Mrs. Forwick flicked her wand to stop phonograph. She then turned to Hermione and forced a smile upon her face.

"Like I said dear, I am so very sorry for what's happened to you," she said as she started to lead her away from the boys. "I have no idea how I can make it up to you. Or maybe I can. How about double the pay?"

"Mrs. Forwick."

"Alright, alright, I'll triple it."

"Mrs. Forwick," Hermione said while doing her best to keep her anger at bay and while trying to ignore the cold breeze slipping under her towel. "I think the only thing you can do, is to never ask me to babysit your sons again."

Mrs. Forwick looked crestfallen.

"Oh, well, I can understand that, but, considering that I've learned you're a witch, it would mean so much to me if you did continue to babysit them. That way I wouldn't have to worry about a muggle babysitter finding out about what they can do. And you did manage to get them working together."

"To get my butt in the air!" she cried while pointing at her blue bum. "I'm sorry Mrs. Forwick, but the only thing I'm interested in is finding a way to get this blue color off my skin."

Hermione walked away from her and stepped inside. Mrs. Forwick gave a conflicted glance back at her boys before following behind Hermione.

"Well, I'm sorry to, for what must be done," she said quietly.

Hermione turned to her, curious.

"What do you mean what must be…" She didn't have a chance to finish as Mrs. Forwick had raised her wand and directed a small stream of purplish light at her head. At once Hermione's eyes began to glaze over, then she smiled warmly at the woman. "I'm afraid I can't let you take what happened here out into the public. My family will be ruined. And besides that, the boys do seem to like you so much. You stopped their fighting, and it's a great help that you're also magical. Why, I can even see you tutoring them from time to time."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," Hermione said slowly.

"Very good," said Mrs. Forwick as she patted Hermione on the back. "Now why don't you run along home and wash that stuff off. Don't forget your clothes in the bathroom."

"Of course," Hermione said, once more in a slow tone. She looked down at herself and frowned at her blue body, but didn't question it. Instead she started for the stairs.

"I would very much like to arrange another chance for you to babysit, if you don't mind."

"Of course, call me anytime," Hermione said dreamily. She even tossed a happy smile at the boys who had decided to come inside. Hermione moved up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Mrs. Forwick to feel the weight of guilt at what she had done.

Behind her Oscar elbowed Rudy. They had seen what their mother had done to their babysitter and had figured out its purpose.

"We've got to learn that trick," he whispered.

"What for?"

"Weren't you paying attention? Mom wants Hermione to be our babysitter full time, which means…"

"Which means loads of fun for us," Rudy concluded. "Without us ever getting into trouble."

They shook hands and smiled at the idea of having Hermione as a permanent babysitter. A young witch who had not only entertained them, but also brought them together in the end.

**Hermione's been blue throughout this whole thing. At first I was hesitant to have it end with Mrs. Forwick casting a kind of memory charm on Hermione, but I liked the idea of Hermione having to babysit those brats again and winding up in wild situations. In prank fics, the kids would either get away with it in the end, or the victim would be able to retaliate. I felt I'd seen a lot of prank fics and saw that they ended in the usual ways, and I wanted to throw something unusual in there. In this case, the victim doesn't quite remember what she's been through. Well the kids got away with it, thanks to their mother, so it was a bit of a minor twist I was able to put on there. I like to think this story has been a bit more about the twins coming together then Hermione being humiliated. Such an ending also opens the door for more, but for the moment, I'll end it here. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**And thank you to la z boy for inspiring this fic!**


End file.
